1947
1947 is a year in the 20th century. Events * June 29: Officer Arthur Dales of the Roswell Police Department, is assigned to protect Roswell Grays baseball player Josh Exley from various death threats he has received. (TXF: "The Unnatural") * June 30: Officer Dales begins to suspect that Exley may not be what he seems when he discovers that the name "Josh Exley" belongs to a missing child from Macon, Georgia, and that Exley seemed to blood|bleed a strange green acid. An alien Alien Bounty Hunter learns of Dales' location from impersonating a Macon police officer. That night at The Cozy Cactus motel, Exley shows Dales his alien form. (TXF: "The Unnatural") * July 1: The alien Bounty Hunter kills Ted, a medical technician who had samples of alien blood, while in the guise of Josh Exley. Officer Dales informs Exley secretly that the Roswell police are on the lookout for him, and Exley claims that he is leaving to join his "family." (TXF: "The Unnatural") * July 2: Josh Exley and the Grays are playing against the Southwest All Stars. Exley hits his 61st home run, but is attacked by Ku Klux Klan members afterwards. The Klan leader is discovered to be an alien Bounty Hunter, sent to execute Exley. Exley is killed by the Bounty Hunter, and before he dies in Dales arms, he seems to have fully become a human. (TXF: "The Unnatural") : The events seen "The Unnatural" probably include exaggerations or metaphors spoken by the elderly Arthur Dales to Fox Mulder in 1999. * Mid July: A UFO crashes into Roswell, Nevada. (TXF: "The Unnatural") It is brought down by magnetite deposits in nearby rocks. (TXF: "The Truth") ** A photo is supposedly taken of the UFO, and the United States Air Force begins harvesting UFO technology. (TXF: "Deep Throat") ** The space craft is immediately recovered by Government personnel, as well as alien bodies. (TXF: "Paper Clip") ** The US government recovers tissue from the alien bodies, which would later be used in Dr. William Secare's hybrid experiments. (TXF: "The Erlenmeyer Flask") This same DNA was probably used to provide material for cloning experiments by 2001. (TXF: "Essence") ** The government also discovers the existence of the alien virus and the colonization of December 22, 2012, from the UFO's databanks. (TXF: "The Truth") ** Following the Roswell Incident, a group of US State Department officials make contact with the alien colonists, and form a top secret agency within the Department to plan and possibly combat the coming colonization. (TXF: "One Son") ** Soon after the incident, a top secret international conference is held between the United States, the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, the United Kingdom, both Germanies, and France. At the conference, it was decided that should any country come in contact with an alien, an "extraterrestrial biological entity," it was country's responsibility to immediately exterminate the alien. (TXF: "E.B.E.") ** The US government denies that a UFO crashed in Roswell, but the more they deny it the more the American people, including College professors, senators, and Douglas MacArthur, disbelieve them. The create agencies and investigations, including Grudge, Twinkle, Project Blue Book, and Majestic 12. (TXF: "Redux") :: The "Redux" information comes from Michael Kritschgau. Kritschgau implied that the UFOs and aliens were a hoax, but was most likely lying or misled, as his information was heavily disproven in various other episodes. * July 21: Frank Black is born, the son of Henry and Linda Black. (MM: "Walkabout", "Goodbye to All That") * Outside of Atlantic City, New Jersey, a man by the name of Paul is viciously attacked by a wild, beast man, who is soon after killed by the New Jersey police. An X-file is later opened after the incident is investigated. (TXF: "The Jersey Devil") * The first supersonic flight is flown. (TXF: "Redux") Notes * None Episodes * TXF: ** "The Jersey Devil" (flashback) ** "The Unnatural" (storytelling sequence) Category:Timeline